


Broken Bones and Healing Hands

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha!Jimmy, Angst, Assault, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Off screen rape/non-con, Revenge, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, hurt!Dean, omega!dean, the assault/rape is not graphic, the twins take care of dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean's late getting home and the twins are worried something bad happened to him.It's not a relief to find out they were right.





	1. The Twins Get Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 31 Soooo anyway im a total angst hound and ur like one of the best writers in this fandom?? So I have s prompt if ur willing:: DCJ ABO where Dean (Omega) gets assaulted and his Alpha mates jimmy and Cas take care of him in the aftermath ... pretty please?
> 
> There's no graphic description of the assault in this story - it deals primarily with the aftermath and Dean's hurt. Has a hopeful ending and the next chapter has a better one.
> 
> Word count 2109 words
> 
> (Moved - and now that i'm putting this 2 parter up as it's own piece I've realized i never had a title for it and i couldn't think of anything better. I'm sorry)

“Dean’s late,” Jimmy said, biting his nails.

“Dean’s always late,” Cas replied. “You know how he gets when he starts talking about movies, comic books or cars.” Castiel tried to ignore his brother and continued to write. Well, tried to anyway. Jimmy was right. Dean  _was_ late. But he didn’t want to be one of those stereotypical, over protective Alphas.

Besides, Jimmy was doing quite enough of that for both of them.  _And_ Dean could take care of himself. It would do nobody good for Castiel to become an overly panicked Alpha. Someone was going to have to remain calm and levelheaded enough to run interference between Jimmy and Dean.

Theirs wasn’t the typical mating and if their biology hadn’t backed them up 100 percent – mating bites just didn’t work if you weren’t compatible or if you were already ‘taken’. If it hadn’t worked, and the people around them hadn’t just blinked and shook their head in confusion - but otherwise leaving them alone about their ‘unusual’ relationship – the trio would have had a lot more issues then they already had.

And really, who needed more of those?

Because as much as they loved each other, you had two Alpha’s and an Omega sharing the same space, the same affections. It tended to create friction, occasionally. Their place was small, and with three men trying to out Alpha the other – well, it made the place feel even smaller sometimes when the dominance games were played out.

It took time, but they eventually found their rhythm, and each of them had an area of the apartment which was unequivocally  _their_ domain. With that compromise in place, peace, for the most part, ruled. Despite the stubborn tendencies of all three of them, or the insecurities Dean had about being an Omega.

The Novak’s blamed his father for that.

Jimmy’s head perked up, derailing Cas’ train of thought, when he heard the roar of the Impala. The sound of it drifting up through the open window, even up three stories. It was a powerful car and Dean was proud of it. As he should be.

Cas shook his head with a smile, finally looking up from his notebook, “I told you Dean was fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimmy waved off his brother and darted into the kitchen where he’d kept their dinner warming. He dished out the steaming food to each of their plates, expecting to hear the door opening and the scuff of Dean’s work boots any second now.

He placed all the pots and pans and serving dishes back and took his seat at the table, his brother joining him with a smile. Tonight was special. And they’d just been waiting for Dean to come home. It was most of the reason why Jimmy had been so anxious about Dean being late. He glanced at the clock and his smile wavered. He looked towards the door and then back at his brother.

“Doesn’t take that long to get to the third floor,” Jimmy said in confusion.

“Maybe the elevator broke again?” Cas, ever calm, suggested.

They both turned to face the door expectantly.

__

Dean knew he should have gone straight to the hospital.  But as soon as he’d managed to limp away from his…his attackers, all he could think of was the comforting arms of his mates.

But now that he was here…he swallowed, a wave of dizziness washing over him as he stared out of the Impala’s front windshield and up to the window of their apartment on the 3rdfloor, the light flooding out, warm and inviting.

Now that he was home, he was too ashamed to go inside, to admit how fucking  _weak_ he’d been. His breathing hitched, and he lifted a shaking, bleeding hand to cover his mouth, though it didn’t stop the wrenching sobs or the tears that flowed down his face.

Dean’s head was killing him, his eyes were burning and  _now_  he couldn’t fucking breath. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. He looked and felt like a complete and utter wreck. He was bleeding from who knew how many wounds, he was sure some of his ribs were broken - possibly his left hand too, it sure as hell hurt enough - and he was afraid to put any weight on his ankle again.

Dean had literally collapsed into the Impala when he’d reached her and he just wasn’t sure he could make it another two feet.

Even if he could stop crying long enough to find the courage to try.

He was a fucking mess and he knew it. And after what had happened…he just felt so dirty. He’d managed to get away – he still wasn’t sure how – before it could go any further but the intent had been clear. He felt sick.

And if he felt this way, would Cas and Jimmy ever want him anywhere near them ever again?

He was stuck. Hurt and in pain – all he wanted was his mates. But with his shame and the fear curdling through him, Dean was afraid to reach out to them.

No, they loved him. He had to try.

Dean reached for the door and pushed at it weakly, groaning at the pain that shot up through his arm as he tried, the door refusing to budge. He dropped against it instead, feeling dizzy again.

Wait. His phone. Did he still have it or had it fallen out of his pocket when…

Dean swallowed against another sob and bit his trembling lip to hold back more as his hands awkwardly patted down his clothes, practically shreds. Finally, he came up with his phone. But when he brought it to his face, he saw the screen was cracked. He wanted to scream and toss the phone, but he didn’t have the energy left for that.

Instead, he just let the phone slip out of his hand, let his lip slip out of his teeth and sniffled, letting his heavy, burdened eyes close.

The door creaked and shifted open slightly, a hand reaching in to grab at his shoulder. Dean whimpered at the pain that shot through him.

“Dean!” the hand eased up but stayed in place so the door could be opened fully without worry of Dean falling out.

“Cas?” Dean tried to open his eyes. Instead, he winced and groaned, barely holding back a scream as hands pulled him out of the car and jostled his ribs.

“Fuck, what happened?” Jimmy asked, panic, concern and anger in his voice.

Dean winced and whimpered again, trying to shrink away. He hadn’t wanted them to see him like this. What would they say?

“Jimmy, get the doors,” Cas ordered, appearing calm as usual, but Jimmy heard the tightness that denoted worry. A worry that Dean was too out of it to hear, though he was usually so attuned to the twins it could be scary.

Jimmy ran ahead as Cas instructed and propped open the doors, running back to check if his brother needed any help picking Dean up. Dean may have been bigger than both of them, but neither Cas nor Jimmy were weaklings. And right now, that was a damn good thing.

Carefully picking Dean up bridal style, Cas tucked Dean’s nose into his neck, hoping to sooth the roiling emotions that rolled off their mate in waves. “I’ve got him, Jimmy. I think you better get upstairs and get ready.”

Nodding, Jimmy darted up the stairs ahead of Cas, making sure every door was propped open that he could. There wasn’t much he could do about the elevator, though.

He headed straight for the excessively large first aid kit he kept in the bathroom and hauled it into the bedroom, yanking the blankets right off the bed. Once Dean’s wounds were dealt with, they’d need the blankets to wrap him up in and neither Cas nor Jimmy were going to want to leave him long enough to search for clean ones.

Opening the kit, he ran through his head what he’d seen – what was obvious and what was most likely and started prioritizing accordingly.

He’d just finished getting ready when Cas made it to the bedroom, gently laying Dean down. Dean didn’t want to let go. Now that he had his mates, now that he’d had Cas’s soothing scent in his nose, he clutched at Cas’s shirt, afraid to be left behind.

Cas shot a heartbroken look at his brother. “What do I do?”

“I need your help, but we need to keep him calm even more. So, get up there and support him – just, hold him and don’t let him thrash. I think he has broken bones.”

Castiel was never more grateful that his brother was an EMT than that night. He helped where he could, removing the clothing he could reach, holding bandages and continuing to sooth Dean who kept zoning in and out. Occasionally sobbing, sometimes flinching and crying out in pain.

But as they uncovered more and more injuries that made clear what had happened, they also heard their mate apologizing, could smell the shame on him as he begged them not to leave him.

“No! No, no, no, Dean,” Cas protested, his voice cracking, “No, oh god – we’re not leaving you! We’d never leave you!  Don’t even think it - we’re not mad at you. We’re here for you. Always. We love you. This wasn’t your fault – you have nothing to be ashamed of!”

Castiel felt tears welling up in his own eyes and a glance at Jimmy proved his brother wasn’t doing much better. He was biting his lip to keep himself in control, something he’d learned from Dean and usually made Cas laugh.

Not tonight.

Jimmy finally wrapped the last bandage and promptly shoved everything off the end of the bed, wasting no time in dragging a blanket up with him, helping Cas lay Dean out properly and tucking the blanket around their mate gently and carefully.

Still holding on to Cas, Dean reached for Jimmy, needing both of them now more than ever before. “Don’t leave me,” Dean whispered again, burying his face in Jimmy’s neck. He tried to turn, to twist and cried out at the sharp pain.

“Shhh…it’s okay, we got ya. Don’t move, okay? Please, Dean?” Jimmy whispered. Between them, the twins managed to maneuver Dean so he was curled up in his blanket, snug between his mates so he could soak in their love. Jimmy’s hands curled in Dean’s hair, holding him close, threading his finger soothingly through the usually styled locks.

Cas cuddled up close behind him but afraid to touch Dean, afraid that his touch would bring only more pain to the man he loved. He settled for being pressed lightly against Dean’s back, dropping a kiss on his head and nestling in close there, breathing in Dean’s scent, trying to stay close enough that Dean could still get his as well.

It should have helped, but Dean wasn’t really any calmer than before, though the tone of it had shifted. Worried, pleading...convinced his Alphas were going to leave him because he’d failed to fend off a group of Alpha’s who’d believed might made right.

A fucking  _group!_ Castiel and Jimmy had to restrain their growls, because  _of course_ it hadn’t been just one or two. Dean was more than capable of handling himself under those circumstances. But instead, he’d had the worst of all luck, fought back and failed. Dean didn’t accept failures and it must only be contributing to his current sense of worthlessness, made worse by the ever-taunting memory of John Winchester and his disdain for all things Omega.

Not even the fact that Dean eventually  _did_ get away under his own power, kept things from getting worse, did anything to alleviate the shame and fear that twisted in their noses.

Not for the first time did the Novak twins wish they could have a go at Dean’s father.

Instead, they could only do their best to assure their mate. Surrounding him with loving scents, touches and words.

Eventually the sobs died down.

Eventually, Dean’s scent smoothed out. The shame and worry, fear and self-loathing fading away. Not gone, but smaller now, which was a start.

Eventually, his breathing evened out as well, allowing him to rest in the arms of his loving mates.

The entire time, the twins whispered words of love and assurance, rubbed gently at his back and shoulders, played fingers through his hair, cuddled him as close as they dared and took turns in scenting him and being scented.

The damage was done, but together they’d heal.


	2. The Twins Get Their Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Jimmy won't rest until Dean's okay, and his attackers are dealt with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 – Continuation of the last prompt for Foop – originally held in hostage as motivation just like she asked!
> 
> formidablepassion : Your dcj A/B/O hurt. I also want more  
> I want the twins to get the other Alpha's scent off Dean's clothes and hunt them down  
> Maybe not kill them but rough them up and bring them bloody into the police station. Even if they have a right to kill them for what they did to their mate  
> You gave me feels
> 
> 2917 words

It hadn’t been discussed. Jimmy and Cas were  _afraid_ to bring it up. But for the next few days, neither Dean nor Jimmy went to work (Cas worked at home so no big deal there), and not one of them left the house. The celebratory dinner Jimmy had made was left untouched on the table, spoiled for having been left out for so long before they remembered it.

But something needed to be done.

They took what little they’d gleaned from Dean the first night and called in some backup. Charlie Bradbury, hacker extra-ordinaire, and Dean’s best friend. The twins felt weird about revealing anything so personal and traumatizing, but they needed her help.

Warning her that whatever she found wouldn’t be pretty, they told her what they were looking for. Castiel did the talking while Jimmy curled up with Dean. They daren’t leave him alone for a second – for his comfort and their sanity. Yet they couldn’t stay cooped up in the bed either, so they’d worked out a method for taking turns. It wasn’t unlike one of Dean’s heats, where one of the Alphas would get up for supplies and then swap with the other.

If only the circumstances weren’t so grim.

Dean was having nightmares now. It was so heartbreakingly painful to wake up to their mates’ screams and whimpers, to him thrashing and pushing them away until he calmed down enough to snap awake, to realize he was safe, that he didn’t have to fight.

That he was home.

It only deepened their resolve.

“So, you’re saying that…that after meeting up with me and Benny for drinks…someone followed him to his car and, and  _attacked him_?” Charlies eyes were wide, her voice horrified. Castiel pinched his nose and was just glad he couldn’t scent her over Skype.

“Not just someone, multiple someone’s,” Castiel said flatly, betraying none of the anger seething through him.

Charlie looked sick, “Oh my god…” she whispered. “If only Benny and I…oh my god…”

“Charlie, this isn’t your fault. Or Benny’s. Just as it isn’t Dean’s either. And if we’re going to get Dean to believe us, then you need to believe this as well. Right now he’s…” Castiel couldn’t keep his voice even any longer, it cracked and warbled and he took a shuddering breath, his eyes closing, “right now he believes it’s his fault for not fighting back harder. That in some way he deserved it. He’s waiting for us to  _leave him and I – “_

“Okay, okay Cas, I’m sorry. Just, just tell me what to do. How can I help you make it better?” Charlie pushed the words out in a rush, hastening to help in any way she could.

Cas swallowed and nodded, taking several deep breaths before he felt like he was able to speak without breaking again. “There should be cameras back of the Roadhouse. You know how he hates parking his car in the public lot, always afraid someone would do it damage.”

“Him and that stupid car,” Charlies voice wobbled as she tried to make a joke. Cas’s smile was wan and tight. “He’s not wrong – parking lot full of drunk people? I’d worry about leaving something as precious to him as that car out there too. Okay, so, you basically want to know  _who,_ is that it? Can’t you get the scent off his clothes?”

“We…we could, yes. But his clothes were nearly destroyed, not much left to them. And by the time Jimmy and I are willing to leave Dean to go after these guys, the scent will have long since faded. Plus, that’s leaving it to random chance. I don’t want to wander around and  _hope_ I’ll sniff these guys out. I want names. I want to know where they live and where they work. And I want proof I can send to the police.”

Charlie was silent as she listened to his strong, vehement words. “You’re gonna tell Sam,” she realized. He nodded, looking away. “Dean’s going to fucking hate that.”

“I know but…we don’t have much choice,” Castiel whispered.

She nodded, “Got it. I’m on it. I’ll call you as soon as I have anything.”

__

Dean knew something was up. It had been a week since he’d crawled home in shame, broken and bleeding. His Alphas had barely left his side in all that time. Most of his wounds were healing nicely, though it would take forever for the broken bones to heal. It was everything else that worried him.

He knew this had damaged him in invisible ways, ways that would lurk beneath the surface and strike at the worst times. He could already feel it.

And it wasn’t like before. Before, it was Dean dealing with years of repression of his Omega side, of denying part of himself because of his father. That was hard enough.

Now he was flinching at sudden sounds in the safety of his own home, causing his mates to walk on eggshells around him. Waking his Alpha’s with his bad dreams – his nightmares – and causing them all to lose sleep.

And today his Alpha’s must have decided they’d had enough, because Dean had woken cold and alone in their giant bed, the emptiness glaring. Slowly, he got up and limped out of the room, anxiousness curling through him. He sniffed the air but the only scent of the twins was stale, old. The must have left within the last hour for their fresh scent to fade so much.

Instead, he smelled Charlie and Sam. All out in the living room and he quailed at the idea of seeing them. He hadn’t talked to anyone but the twins all week. Jimmy had called him out of work while Cas had made excuses for all his standing plans.

He had no idea what they’d been told, what they would expect to see if he stepped out into the living room and made his presence known. The scent shifted and he realized they were already aware of him. Gathering his courage, he limped out of the short hall and over to the kitchen, avoiding looking at anyone as he searched for something to drink.

“Dean, do you need anything?” Sam asked hesitantly from behind him. Dean slammed the glass down on the counter and bowed his head.  _Fuck. They knew, didn’t they? They all knew what a fucking delicate flower he was._

A small body collided with his and he stiffened, his cracked – but not actually broken, thank god for small favors – ribs jostling painfully. Charlies scent hit his nose. She was sad, but not pitying and…and was she…? He turned in her arms to find her crying, self-loathing that wasn’t his own hit him.

“What - ?” Dean couldn’t manage a more coherent thought than that. Then he saw that Sam was wearing his uniform. “What the fuck? What’s going on? Where are Jimmy and Cas?”

“I disavow any knowledge of where your mates have gone,” Sam said quickly. “But if I weren’t on duty, I might hazard a guess and that it’s Charlies’ fault.”

Dean’s head slid to the side his eyes and mouth working as he tried to figure that out. Before he could get any further, Charlie spoke again, “I’m sorry, Dean. I know, I know it’s not my fault but I still feel like it is. If we’d walked you to your car or, or something else I don’t even know, something that could have helped.”

He winced. “I don’t wanna talk about it, Red, got it?” she nodded into his chest. He glared out at his brother, “I don’t want to talk about it to anyone, okay?”

Sam looked uneasy. “As your brother, I’d love to make that promise. But as…” Sam waved his hands at his badge, “I can’t.”

Dean looked between them and shook his head. Charlie had finally let go and he walked over to the couch empty handed, the drink forgotten. Lowering himself gingerly, he looked back a them. “So, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Cas and Jimmy had an errand and they didn’t want to tell you what they were doing, in case you talked them out of it, but they didn’t want to leave you alone and think that they’d deserted you so, here we are!” Charlie beamed at him.

Dean looked from Charlie, to his brother who was now covering his ears with his hands, then back to Charlie. “Charlie, what have you done?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything. Just looked something up for the Novak’s like they asked.” She looked at him nervously.

Before Dean could demand a clarification, Sam’s phone rang and he answered it – thereby proving his hands over the ears trick didn’t actually work. Dean would have normally snorted at the ridiculousness of it all if he hadn’t been so anxious.

Sam turned away so he couldn’t be heard. After a few moments, he sighed and turned back around to look at Dean. “I’m sorry man, but I need you to come down to the station and prove witness for me.”

“What for?”

“So your mates don’t get charged with kidnapping, assault and battery.” Sam explained, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m sorry,  _what?_ ” Dean’s voice was incredulous and high pitched with panic.

“It’s an old loop hole, Dean, and it works in yours – and their – favor. Sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner you can come back home and rest. I promise,” Sam said gently.

__

Jimmy shifted anxiously beside his brother. They hadn’t been arrested and they weren’t in a holding cell but they weren’t exactly free to go either. They were currently sat alone in a room with one of those mirrors that everyone knew was a one-way window.

“Stop that,” Cas said flatly. Jimmy let out a breath and looked at the disheveled form of his brother. Cas was a wreck. Black eyes, split lips, possibly a broken nose. There was blood covering parts of his face, and his knuckles were beat to hell and back, scratched and bloodied. His clothes were mostly in tact but also covered in splatters of blood.

Jimmy knew he didn’t look much better. But tracking down Dean’s attackers and taking them down…it had been worth it.

By ancient law, Jimmy and Castiel had the right to kill each and every one of those men as long as they could prove they were in the right, that their mate had been hurt. And they had it.

In great deliberation, they’d decided not to.

Oh, how they’d wanted to. But Castiel had argued that it would be more satisfying to destroy their lives by making it known the type of men they were. But had agreed that they deserved to be beaten, to suffer even a fraction of the pain Dean was going through.

It was only fair.

And it had been so god damned worth it. Jimmy knew that he of all people shouldn’t take so much pleasure in anyone else’s pain, but watching them go down, hard and bloody, had been so satisfying in a way Jimmy had never experienced before.

By the light in Cas’s eyes, his twin felt the same satisfaction.

And that was after they’d made sure to mail a copy of the security camera footage to the families of each and every one of those Alphas. They’d debated the merits of doing that, too. Of the pain it would cause to show something as visceral as that to (likely) innocents.

But complete strangers couldn’t just stand there and tell those loving family members something they wouldn’t want to believe. It was amazing the kinds of behaviors some people would revert to when their families weren’t around. And their families could never think the worst of their husband/wife/mate or their son/daughter or whatever they were.

So Cas and Jimmy had compromised. They cut the footage before it got  _really_  bad. Just enough to show those families that Dean had been the one set upon unprovoked and that it had been 5 against one. Then one by one, they found each of those Alphas and took them down, giving them a fairer fight then Dean had had.

It was more than they deserved.

With Dean’s attackers in tow – Jimmy’s Continental had quite the space, especially that trunk – trussed up, unconscious and bleeding, the brothers had driven to the station and turned themselves in, explaining the situation and handing the cops both a full copy of the footage, and the keys to the car.

They’d given their report and then they’d been left alone.

They were gone longer than they’d anticipated.

Jimmy started biting his nails, only to spit violently because he’d forgotten his hands were splattered with someone else’s blood –  _their blood, tainted and disgusting_. He shuddered and looked around the empty room again – table, 4 chairs and nothing else – hoping to find some paper towels and a sink or  _something_.

“God, I gotta get this stink off me,” Jimmy muttered. “I can’t stand smelling  _them_.”

“Agreed,” Cas sighed. Whatever else he was going to say broke off as the door swung open so hard it bounced off the wall. Dean stood there, looking better than he had a week ago, but obviously frantic and maybe a little angry.

“Dean –“ the Alpha’s said in unison.

Dean growled as he stalked over to them, the limp still noticeable, “What the  _hell_ were you two  _thinking_?”

“ _We_ were thinking that we couldn’t let something like this stand, Dean. If it had been one of us, you know you would have done the same,” Castiel growled back.

“You could have been hurt – you  _are_ hurt!” Dean realized, actually taking stock in their appearance.

Castiel shook his head, “Nothing that won’t wash off, I promise.”

Dean snorted and traced a finger gently just outside the ring of black surrounding Cas’s eye. “Like hell it’ll all wash off.”  But the Omega deflated and wrapped his arms around Castiel and breathed in deep, reassuring himself that Cas was here, that he was safe. Blindly he reached for Jimmy and turned his face to do the same.

“God, I just want this over. Let’s go home…” Dean whispered.

“I’m uh, not sure we’re allowed to just yet,” Jimmy said hesitantly.

“Oh, you’re not getting your car back anytime soon, but you’re free to go,” Sam noted from the door. “And as highly gratifying as it was for you, next time you feel the need to do something this drastic – come to me first, all right?”

“There won’t  _be_ a next time,” Castiel assured.

“Good,” Sam said with narrowed eyes. He watched as his brother didn’t let go of either Alpha, grounding himself, reassuring himself that they were okay. He saw the strength of the bond and knew the three of them would be okay. He stepped aside to let them by and they walked out of the interrogation room, pausing briefly for Dean to clap his own brother on the shoulder. “Thanks, Sam, for looking out for my family.”

“They’re my family too, Dean,” Sam huffed out and Dean nodded before moving on with his mates, meeting Charlie at the front of the station and hitching a ride in her small car back to his apartment, the three of them squished into the back, each of them surrounding Dean and none of them willing to let the others out of their sights.

As soon as they got back, they stripped and headed towards the bathroom. With care not to get anything wet that shouldn’t be, the three of them stood beneath the hot spray and helped clean each other off, washing away the blood. Dean watched as it swirled in the drain and disappeared and his heart felt a little lighter, knowing that his Alphas would do this for him.

Would risk  _everything_ for him, whether he felt he was worthy of their sacrifice or not. But they’d been right. If the tables had been reversed, he’d have done the same. He wouldn’t pity them, or blame them either. He’d understand.

If he could do that for them, then shouldn’t it stand to reason that he  _should_ do that for himself?

“What are you thinking, love?” Jimmy asked as the three of them toweled off with the biggest, fluffiest towels they had.

“How much I fucking love you two,” Dean said around a lump in his throat. The twins dropped their towels and crowded Dean, touching him gently, enfolding him into their arms lovingly. The scents were happy and Dean let it wash over him.

“Same,” Jimmy choked out. Castiel nodded against him, his fingers tightening briefly.

“C’mon,” Dean tugged after a few minutes. “I want a cuddle fest, some Doctor Sexy, and a pint of Chubby Hubby ice cream.”

They huffed a laugh against his neck and in his hair and they relaxed into each other further, none of them actually making a move to accomplish any of what he’d asked for, but just basking in the warmth of their love for each other, the scents so much more intoxicating and reassuring than mere words.

They had bad times and good times, worse times and better times – both ahead and behind - and Dean couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky to have them any more than they could believe they were lucky enough to have him.

And each of them would do  _anything_  to protect the other two.

Anything.

 


End file.
